


Burning Hot

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, And its hot, Belly Bump, Biting, Blood Play, Demon!Junkrat, Demons, Fingering, Horns, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Roadhog fucks a demon, Teeth, dick piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: It was sin, but oh, Mako was not a man of God.





	Burning Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Roadhog fucks a demon.
> 
> Hello!! This is a commission for Meep!! She requested a fanfic based on [This picture she drew!](https://twitter.com/MeepersBeepers/status/908949129270673408)  
> Thank you so much for the commission and I hope you like it !!!
> 
> Commissions are open! If you are interested, [Please check this post!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/post/161993006482/hello-my-name-is-andy-and-i-write-fanfic-i-am)  
> Thank you for reading and i hope you like it!

He was probably going to go to hell for this, but _fuck_ it was worth it.   
Junkrat’s mouth was hot, like a furnace. His saliva was almost boiling but it didn’t hurt Roadhog at all, as he shoved his fingers down his throat. Junkrat gagged, but the corner of his lips curled into a smile, golden eyes staring back at Roadhog with adoration and lust.

The demon’s skin was crimson red, almost as hot as his insides. His saliva was a golden color, like lava. His golden tongue swirled around Roadhog’s fingers, curling around them. The drool slipped out of Junkrat’s thin lips. They coated Roadhog’s thick digits. 

The demon pressed his sharp teeth unto Roadhog's calloused fingers, and he felt the sharpness on his skin. He grunted, his free hand curling around Junkrat’s throat and pressing his thumb against the demon’s adam apple, threatening to choke him.

“Watch the teeth,” he growled lowly and Junkrat laughed dizzy. He enjoyed being choked like that, Roadhog knew by the way his dick hardened.

Junkrat sat on Roadhog’s lap, straddling him. The older man just sat back, his hard dick pressing against Junkrat’s stomach. He could very well be the demon of lust. Every inch of his body made Roadhog melt, the little dips on his bones, the way his stomach hitched with every movement. His legs were not of a man, but of a goat. They were powerful, thick and covered with red hair. Out of the hair of his crotch perked his cock, a decent size, a dark red- darker than his normal skin. The precome accumulating from it was yellow like his drool, like lava.

His red dick pressed against Roadhog’s massive cock. Roadhog let go from the demon’s throat, grabbing both cocks and wrapping them with his massive hand. He pumped at them slowly, his fingers still gagging Junkrat who squirmed on top of him. He giggled in a daze, eyes completely yellow. 

“Come on, Hoggie,” He hissed around the fingers in his mouth. “Ain’t ya gonna give me some of that?”

One of the demon sharp hands grabbed at the hand jerking them off, the other grabbing at Mako’s powerful shoulder. The Demon was big, but Roadhog was just _bigger_. He felt the sharp nails dig into his shoulder and draw blood, blood which then Junkrat lapped at.

“Ah,” he sighed as he licked at the small wounds he gave Roadhog. The old man used his drool coated fingers to grab at the demon’s head.

Two powerful horns curled around his skull like a ram. His hair was patchy, the tips smoking hot- literally. He grabbed Junkrat by the horns and pulled back hard. He didn’t feel like his horns would break, they were strong and steady. This forced the demon to bare his neck to Roadhog. 

He was not wearing his mask, his lips caresing his hot neck, his teeth tickling his skin and making the demon whimper. His tusks pressed softly against the skin as Roadhog used his other massive palm to lift the demon up, positioning him on top of his dick. The piercing at the top of his dick touched the demon’s anus, and it tickled him forcing him to laugh, turning into a moan as Roadhog pressed his teeth against the neck.

The demon was basically putty under his hands. The tusk implants had been the best Idea he had when he was younger. It made the demon moan, one hand propping him up and the other thumbing his thick cock, pad of his thumb pressing at the ring on the tip. The demon was leaking, making preparation unnecessary. He could feel the heat radiating from the demon as Roadhog brought him down. 

He bit into Junkrat’s neck with his tusks as he buried himself balls deep on him. Junkrat wailed in pleasure, blood already pouring like a fountain out of the demon’s neck.   
It was okay. He was a demon, and this definitely wasn’t the first time they have done this. Jamison would heal, and he even liked when he got hurt by Roadhog. The blood tasted bitter, golden just like his cum and saliva. Hot, almost boiling, thick and bubbling. 

It wasn’t like Junkrat was the only one being hurt, after all. Jamison clawed Roadhog’s back, blood already trickling down. He gasped and screamed. The demon’s tail swung from side to side quick and sharp. He showed his teeth, terrifying. Roadhog wanted those teeth on him.

Junkrat’s insides were tight, and hot. God, they were so hot, the first time they had done this Roadhog straight up thought his penis would melt. It felt like metal that baked on the sun all day in the Outback. But it didn’t hurt. Even if it was as hot as thousands suns it only made the heat on his abdomen pool up, his skin go red with want and it felt like raw pleasure.

The demon arched his back, arms wrapped around Roadhog’s neck. He pressed his face against the man’s neck as the Hog lifted him up and down, fucking into him, bouncing him into his own dick. The demon whispered dirty and lovely words into Roadhog’s skin, every thrust making him whimper and twitch. 

His goat legs wrapped around Roadhog’s naked belly, the hair tickling him. Sweat was rolling down between them as Roadhog kept bouncing him in a steady pace, not unforgiving just yet, savouring every single inch of it. The way the demon was slowly becoming Undone was delicious to him. To know that he, a mortal, had been able to take a hold of him, to make a demon of _lust_ whimper his name and beg him to break him, to fuck him raw until he couldn’t walk. Roadhog had done that, had made Junkrat beg into his skin, face pressed against him and dick twitching with the need to release.

Oh, how he loved it. It was unthinkable, to fuck a demon. To fuck the living embodiment of sin. It was something morbid, terrible and sacrilege. Something someone would never undo, and yet Roadhog didn’t mind. Didn’t mind the way the demon screamed as Roadhog hit that sweet spot inside of him, loved the way his pelvis fluttered with every thrust. It was sin, but oh, Mako was not a man of God. 

“Come on, Mako,” Junkrat whispered with a smile in his lips. “Is that all ya got?”

Roadhog chuckled. He shifted positions, shoving the demon down on the floor. Now Roadhog was on top of him, he used one hand to lift Junkrat’s left leg up, opening him wider. The other arm he used to prop himself up from the ground as he started to thrust, faster and stronger than before.

Junkrat wailed, clawing at the floor as his tail moved erratic. His long tongue spilled out of his mouth, drooling yellow all over the place. The demon was so skinny, with every powerful thrust Roadhog could see a bump that pushed up the demon’s innards, up in his belly button. He had done that to a _demon_ , and the mere thought of him being so strong fucking the guts out of a creature of sin only made his insides hotter, made his pace faster. 

He pushed him into his back with his massive belly, fucking him like an animal. He felt the bump move up into Junkrat, eyes open in ecstasy and horns digging into the ground. His dick jumped up and down as Roadhog rawed him, slick getting all over everywhere. Roadhog let go from the demon’s leg, using his fingers to shove down at Junkrat’s throat once again, taking him by surprise and almost gagging him. 

The demon used his long tongue to lick and curl around the fingers as Roadhog thrusted them in and out of his throat, huffing and gasping.   
After a particular hard thrust and with the way Roadhog pressed his fingers, the demon wailed and arched his spine as he came, his tail rigid as cum spurted out of his cock. It was as hot as his insides, bubbling and with the color of melted iron. He clawed at Roadhog but he knew this didn’t mean to stop, the way the semen splashed into his skin made Roadhog get near the edge.

He huffed, gong almost dead weight on top of Junkrat, pinning him down on the ground with his entire body. He pressed his head against the ground, completely immobilizing him as Junkrat wailed and gasped in oversensitivity.   
Roadhog drove in a sharp angle, every thrust making the demon under him cry out in pleasure as Roadhog completely took over him, gasping as he found that point.

There it was.

He buried himself deep on Jamison as he came jets inside of him, savouring his orgasm by biting at his skin with his tusks. He felt himself come, not moving until he was sure he was finished- he didn’t want any drop to go to waste.

Even so, when he pulled out a trail of come spilled from Jamison’s gaping and twitching hole unto his inner thighs, the fur now covered with Junkrat’s slick and Roadhog’s white semen.   
The demon laughed and laughed, gasping as he sat up, cum dripping off him like he was used to it.

“Ya know,” he gasped, fingers touching the bite wounds Roadhog gave him earlier. “I thought that when I told ya yer soul belonged to me, ya wouldn’t be interested in this kinda stuff anymore.”

Roadhog shrugged. 

“Don’t got nothin’ to lose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
